


show me

by jhoom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: There's a thing or two Dany could learn from Yara Greyjoy, if she'd give her the chance to teach her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Game of Thrones before, but I've been meaning to and figured I'd give this pair a try. I'm not used to calling Yara Asha, so I've chosen to use Yara in this story. 
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me I'm also on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

Daenerys looks up at the bright sun directly overhead, squinting into its light. She lets herself feel blinded for a moment before looking away. Dots cloud her vision as she scans the horizon, nothing but blue for miles upon miles. With a sigh, she sweeps the sky for any sign of the dragons. Seeing none - they like to roam far and wide to hunt nowadays - she wordlessly slips from the deck and disappears to her cabin below.

A profound boredom has slipped in recently, one that she can feel bone deep and that makes her antsy to arrive in Westeros. After waiting her whole life for this, she honestly just wants to get on with it. Everything right now seems like an inadequate distraction. 

She reclines on the plush chaise and flips through the numerous books and maps she brought to study. There is much yet she still does not know about Westeros and its people, but she is determined to learn. But the words on the page cannot hold her interest for long, that same desire to act creeping in once more. 

Angry with herself, she pushes it all aside and rolls over to stare out the small window. A window which does nothing more than give her a great view of the closest ship.

When the cabin door opens, she doesn't react or acknowledge the intruder. She continues staring stubbornly out the window.

"Anything I can get for you my queen?"

She does spare a look now, a quick once over at the young woman. Yara has been one of the few tolerable people on the ship. Dany almost finds herself regretting leaving Daario behind, if only because he would have provided a pleasant distraction. "No, thank you."

There's a dismissal in her tone, but Yara ignores it. She closes the door behind her and steps further into the dim light, picking some figs off a tray and biting into them. "Why are you hiding down here? Haven't been avoiding me, have you?"

"What?" She turns to fully face the other woman. Frowning, she continues, "Of course not, don't be silly."

Yara lean against the table and keeps picking at the leftovers from breakfast. "So you're just sulking. Not sure if that's better."

"Queens don't sulk." And she does her best to look her most regal. Yara's eyes light up in amusement at that, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Really now? Because my father was a king and he did his fair share."

"As I said, Queens do not," she fires back. This, she thinks, is what it's like to have a friend. Something that had been denied her in childhood and alluded her most of her adult life as well. From the moment she became a kahlessi, she'd been surrounded by underlings. With few exceptions, even those she felt closest to were still essentially there at her beck and call.

As in many other ways, Yara likes to show she doesn't fit the mold. 

"Fair enough. So if you're not avoiding me and you're not sulking, why are you down here then?"

Dany sits up stiffly and stretches a bit. She doesn't know how long she's been down here, but the slight prickles she feels in her feet indicate it's been a while. As she flexes her toes, she decides to take a chance and answer truthfully. "I hate being cooped up on this ship, I hate waiting. I'm on the precipice of another war and should be enjoying the calm before the storm, but all I can do is think about how much I want what's next."

"You know, you'd feel a lot less cooped up if you were above deck with miles of open sea around you and nothing but clear skies above."

"Yes, I suppose so." Putting her feet on the splintered ground, she traces the knots in the wood as they lead across the floor to where Yara watches. "But then is have to deal with the crew."

At this Yara laughs. Good, Dany was worried she'd read some insult there. The crew is half Ironborn, both Yara and her brother among them. She doesn't mean to avoid them - actually spent some time trying to get to know them at first - but they are so different from the peoples she has met and come to think of as her own. 

It's disconcerting, quite frankly, knowing that these strangers are from her homeland and were meant to be her people. And yet she has little if anything in common with them. And instead of getting to know them further, she more often than not stays with those she knows and understands better.

She makes a mental note to try and change that. What kind of Queen ignores her people because of her own discomfort?

Once the brief fit of laughter dies down, Yara says, "Yeah, they're a bunch of cunts aren't they? Surprising since they couldn't find their way around one with a compass and a map." Yara winks at that, another hint at the flirty way all their conversations thus far have gone, but then goes on more seriously. "But no matter how shit your crew is, they're still your crew. They won't respect a captain that won't respect them."

Reading between the lines, she sees the rebuke there. Dany keeps her voice playful as she counters, "You're the captain. Let them respect you and obey me."

"Yes, ma'am." Something about the way she says that always gives Dany chills. Add that to the list of things about Yara Greyjoy that she needs more time to explore. 

As if sensing the spark of interest there, Yara pushes away from the table and saunters over. Dany does nothing, says nothing as the other woman invades her space. When she puts a knee on the chaise, she pauses as though testing the waters. Dany, too intrigued and curious to see where this goes, leans back to give her more room. Yara takes it, bringing up her other leg so that she straddles Dany yet hasn't made any contact yet.

"Anything I could do for you while I'm down here? Any orders for me to obey?"

They've danced around this since they first met. Yara's obvious interest and Dany's undeniable curiosity. 

She makes sure to keep her voice even, to give no hint of fear or anxiety or anything other than neutrality. "I've never been with a woman-"

Yara takes Dany's hands and place them on her hips. Keeping her own hands over Dany's, she strokes them lightly as her voice drops an octave and she whipsers, "That's alright, my Queen. I don't mind teaching you." 

There are certainly worse ways she could spend the remainder of their trip across the sea. Looking up coyly at the other woman, she lets her hands wander up and down her thighs, reveling in how soft and supple they are compared to the men she's been with, but with undeniable strength hidden beneath those curves. She wouldn't mind finding out how else Yara compares, no doubt in her mind the Ironborn would come out quite favorably. 

"Alright. Show me."


End file.
